


Mimimi

by Candycanepuppy



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, Study Group, chat room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: No explaining it's just here accept itWill update AT LEAST once a day.Until I fall off track.Also in this they know Chiriro is trans but because Chiriro want she to be called she her she's gonna be called accordingly.(I'm terrible at this)





	1. High hopes

Makoto Naegi has created (Class 78 chat room)  
Makoto Naegi has changed his name to High hopes.  
High hopes has added (Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri and others to Class 78 chat room)

 

High hopes: helo! Someone suggested I make thing a thing

 

Byakuya Togami: And by someone, you mean Asahina. Why at this time by the way?

 

Asahina Aoi: hey This wasn't me  
Okay… it wasn't completely me  
Ignoring Togami now.

 

Chihiro Fujisaki: I mighta helped

 

Byakuya Togami: Of course you did.

 

Junko Enoshima: Well whoever made it… you've made a grave mistake. Hehehehehehe

 

Chihiro Fujisaki: Junko are you trying to rename everyone? I already hoped Makoto lock permissions to himself and me.

 

Junko Enoshima: Why you? Makoto that was mean to only give her them.  
Plus “hoped Makoto lock” was that a pun small one?

 

High hopes: I didn't give her permissions she gave them to herself.

 

Junko Enoshima: I'm at her dorm now… and she's gonna help me.

 

Chihiro Fujisaki: yes I will?  
Yes I will.

 

Chihiro Fujisaki has renamed Chihiro Fujisaki and all others minus High hopes.

 

Mimimi: I told you to be creative with mine but… ouch.

 

Heaven knows: hehehe.

 

Mimimi: Don't you dare use my thing against me Cheerio.

 

High hopes: do you two know why other people aren't talking here rn?  
It's 2 in the morning.

 

High hopes has muted the chat room.

 


	2. Spoiled brat

High hopes has unmuted the chat room.

Mimimi: you locked us outa this for 24 freaking hours!  
Unexeptable.

Smells like teen spirit: reading up it was deserved.  
What's with the names?

Mimimi: sticking with Makotos name being a song me and Chiriro made everyone's into songs.

Smells like teen spirit: That's… actually not that bad…

Mimimi: Just wait for Byakuyas name. Ima need a hiding place.

Smells like teen spirit: -eyes-

High hopes: Ill do my best to restrain him but… well you guy have seen me.

Smells like teen spirit: it wasn't at all me! ~ to Byakuya

Mimimi: it wasn't me either… it was all Chiriro… Okay and me… fine it was all me.. But Chiriro didn't stop me… Okay I didn't let her stop me...

Spoiled brat: Junko Enoshima, what did you do?  
…

Spoiled brat has left the chat room.  
Spoiled brat has been added by High hopes.

Spoiled brat: Could you have at least found a good insulting song?

High hopes: lol. Oh right, Junko were partners in science. Why weren't you in class?  
I know you're not sick.

Mimimi: I ummmm  
Reasons. Hehehehehehe ask Chiriro.

Spoiled brat: Do not, Makoto.

High hopes: O-Kay.  
Well we need to work o the project, I'll fill you in later.

Smells like teen spirit: Guess who I got?

Spoiled brat: Sadly I know.

High hopes: you got Byakuya?

Smells like teen spirit: Mhm -crying-

High hopes: he's not thaaaat bad….?   
That's a lie. Just don't kill him… you're gonna

Mimimi: MAKOTO BYAKUYA AOI WERE LATE TO MATHMATICS.

Spoiled brat: oh, I'm already here… oh, did I forget to mention that?   
Must have slipped my mind. -smirk-


	3. Every breath you take.

Spoiled brat: Makoto tell Asahina that she needs to listen to superior knowledge!

Smells like teen spirit: tell the ‘spoiled brat’ that the presentation CANNOT be about himself!

Always high: Woah dudes, calm it. Like for real. Mako is busy.  
What's with my name?

Spoiled brat: I would ask who this is but I'll just take a guess.  
Junko and Chihiro.

Smells like teen spirit: Yeah but Hiro you can help by getting Leon to knock some sense into him.

New rules: THAT IS A TERRIBLE IDEA. DO NOT ENGAGE IN THIS PETTY FIGHT HIRO.  
WHOS PLANING THIS CHAT AND WHAT'S WITH MY NAME.

Smells like teen spirit: Alllllll Makoto.  
Junko and Chihiro helped. With names.

New rules: Great. I will talk to Makoto and Chihiro.

Smells like teen spirit: why not also Junko?

News rules: I'm afraid she's a lost cause.  
Sadly.

Spoiled brat: Is anyone online who has at least half a brain?

Smells like teen spirit: Hey!

High hopes: Morning Y'all. I'm gonna go tell Kyoko to get online.

Spoiled brat: Finally.

Every breath you take: Nobody talk to me, Let me read up first.  
Done. Acceptable name @Mimimi

Smells like teen spirit: I like that song. Anyway, morning Kyoko and Makoto!

Spoiled brat: Morning Naegi and Kirigiri.

High hopes: Call me Makoto please! Like please. No need to only do it in private.

Every breath you take: Agreed, Byakuya.

Spoiled brat: Fine. Makoto and Kyoko, Morning.

High hopes: -smile-

Every breath you take: I need to invite you two, Byakuya and Makoto to a formal dinner tonight.

High hopes: Kyoko… are you saying we need to go on a date?

Every breath we take: Well… we haven't been on one all three of us in a while…

Spoiled date: I'll tell Leon to make sure Makoto is leaving on time.

High hopes: I can get ready and leave on time!!!

Locked out of heaven: No you can't. At all, ever.

High hopes: That's an interesting name Leon.

Locked out of heaven: I'm gonna kill Junko. IM A GOOD PERSON AND NOT A DELINQUENT!

High hopes: You just said “I'm gonna kill Junko.”

 


	4. Byakuya, don’t jump you’ve got so much to live for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appppp. I’m sorry. Please comment and kudo.

High hopes: we have issue.

 

Mimimi: Who did Byakuya anger?

 

Spoiled brat: I didn’t ‘anger’ anyone.

 

High hopes: Mondo. He enraged Mondo

 

Battlefield: HELL YEAH HE DID. HE SAUD STUFF AND CALLED ME… SOMETHING AND IMA MESS UP HIS HEAD

 

Mimimi: Where’s Byakuya…?

 

Spoiled brat: I’m in my room, trying to read but the knocking at my door is distracting.

 

High hopes: BYAKUYA TOGAMI GET OUT HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT. I WILL GET KYOKO.

 

Smells like teen spirit: WHO MADE MAKOTO MAD? ILL FLATTEN YOUR HEAD

 

Battlefield: Get in line.

 

Mimimi: He made.. Makoto Naegi, the kindest and calmest person I’ve ever meet(and I’ve meet a lot of people who’ve had to deal with me) MAD?

I need to know what he called you Mondo…

 

Spoiled brat: I just told him to stop basking in my presence and that I’m not a nerd so he should have no strange addiction to me,

 

Battlefield: I AM NOT ADDICTED TO NERDS OR YOU YOU 

… SAD ESCAPUSE FOR S HSMN BEING.

 

Spoiled brat: What? I don’t read whatever terrible English that was.

 

Battlefield: Shut up. Guess what Kirigiri just handed me? A key.

 

Spoiled brat: You didn’t-

 

Every breath you take: ;) I did.

 

Spoiled brat: I’m jumping out the window.

 

High hopes: NO BYAKUYA ITS NOT WORTH IT YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR SO MANY PEOPLE- Okay me and KYOKO would miss you.

 

Spoiled brat: My windows on the first floor idiot. I would love to avoid unneeded conflict.

 

Smells like teen spirit: Translation, he's terrified. 

 

Mimimi: Don’t worry Byakuya I’m sure you’ll only get a little beat up.

 

Spoiled brat: Shut your mouth.

 

High hopes: Just at least apologize!

 

Spoiled brat: I’m sorry for what I said.

 

Battlefield: … yeah nope.

 

High hopes: Well ima help Byakuya now! He said sorry at least.

 

Spoiled brat: Makoto don’t. No need for you to get hurt.

 

Battlefield: As if, I wouldn’t hit him. I save my fists for jerks…

 

High hopes: Mondo…

 

Battlefield: FINE! I won’t throw a punch at you Byakuya. I promise.

 

High hopes: See! Where are you?

 

Spoiled brat: Toko and Komaru dorm

 

High hopes: Figures,

  
  
  



End file.
